


Wow!

by JNS



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Morning Sex, cheerleading, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 03:02:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12099288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JNS/pseuds/JNS
Summary: What would have happened if Wynonna had not been Wynonna and interrupted a perfectly good cheerleading routine.





	Wow!

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this is my head since I watched 2x03, hope you enjoy!

“Wow..” 

Nicole could barely breath. The fact she managed to get that single word out was amazing. Waverly was beautiful and sexy and talented and so so rude to have waited until just before Nicole needed to go to work before whipping out her high school cheerleading uniform. So. Rude. 

“I didn’t know if it was your thing?” Waverly questioned not just Nicole but herself for actually doing this as she set down her pompoms. Waverly had been thinking about dragging the ol’ uniform out of the closest for Nicole for weeks but every time she plucked up the courage some revenant drama occurred or a wild Wynonna Interuptus had sent her plans packing. Finally she had found the courage again…sadly not until Nicole had left her bedroom that morning and was literally about to leave for work. Waverly thought it would be a nice image to leave in Nicole’s mind, something she could think about all damn day, if she liked it. Waverly really wanted her to like it. 

“Ah baby that’s…that’s everybody’s thing!” Nicole stuttered as she beamed at the brunette stood before her, it took every ounce of energy not to grab her by the waist and plant a adoring kiss to her lips. 

“Yeah?” Waverly didn’t realize just _how_ much she really wanted Nicole to like her little routine until this moment, her smile widened. The look of awe still on her baby’s face made her feel amazing. She knew this uniform flattered her body, stood in front of the mirror just before bounding down the stairs to catch Nicole, she got the boost in confident she needed realising just how much better it fit her now, than in High School. 

“Yeah, the cross eyed hooligans at the homecoming game are…gonna love it.” Nicole didn’t mean to sound possessive, she’d never been a jealous lover but there was just something about Waverly and how she made everyone who knew her feel that meant Nicole felt envious. It could be the fact that even with the Earp name tainted by Wynonna’s teenage antics Waverly had still managed to carve out a large portion of Purgatory that simply adored her. Both in a platonic way and not so much. When Nicole first moved to the town she had heard about Waverly through the overheard conversations of others and while a lot of it was genuine care for the young women there was still a fair share of guys talking only about her physical appearance. She did not want that kind of stuff to bother her but she could not help it in this moment. 

“No silly!” Waverly could see the slight hurt in Nicole’s eyes, how could she not tell that Waverly had done this all for her? Waverly then realised that before she started dancing she didn’t really tell Nicole that this wasn’t going to be a teaser to some homecoming activity. She stepped towards the redhead to ease her jealousy, reaching out for her arms. “No, this is a private show for _you_ …before you have to go off on patrol.” She pouted, she really wished Nicole could call in sick today. Her confidence spike just so happened to coincide with a need she needed Nicole to satisfy. She conceded to herself that maybe she would have to quench the thirst herself once she was left alone. 

“Well, Nedley figures the streets are gonna be awash with booze and urine, all weekend so…it’s all hands on deck.” Nicole moved her hands down Waverly’s waist and knowing just how much Waverly wanted her to stay right there. She wanted that too but this job was important to her and she was already running late. She also really did not want to get on Nedley’s bad side this week, he had been stressing out about this ordeal since he found out it was happening. You’d think there’d be more pertinent things to worry about what with demons running rampant in his town but that was Nedley…always focused on the human component of Purgatory. The longer she looked into the bright eyes before her it was getting harder and harder to pull herself away. 

“You guys need to get some more hands so that yours can stay right here, on me!” Waverly pulled Nicole closer so that their hips were only as far apart as the fabric that covered their skin. The smiles that spread across each face was too much for the other to bare and Waverly finally went in for a zealous kiss. Her fingers twisted through freshly cut red hair and while she missed the braid this new do made her girl look amazing. Waverly didn’t want this moment to end and she knew that she could pull out all the stops and keep Nicole’s attention for a little while longer or she could save it for later that night when the two would be reunited. “Ok..” Screw it, she thought, may as well really give Nicole something to think about all day. “Ready?” Nicole nodded, not entirely sure what was about to happen but as Waverly took up position she knew another routine was on the way. Her little heart didn’t know how much more she could handle. With every passing moment she was coming up with more and more excuses to call into work late…or not at all. 

_“Time for one more cheer! Come on boys from here to there!”_ Waverly kicked her leg up into the air revealing for the first time that she had decided no underwear was the way to go this morning. 

“Waves…” Nicole sighed with a grin and Waverly looked back at her, lowering her leg, with the most mischievous smile Nicole had ever witnessed on the young brunette. “Hope you didn’t do that in High School!” The red head laughed shaking her head, she couldn’t believe that the seemingly innocent Waves was doing this all for her. 

Nicole reached out to grab Waverly’s arm and pulled her in for another kiss, messier than before, more urgent and with a lot more potential to lead the pair straight back upstairs and out of their respective uniforms. Waverly’s hands were reaching deeper into the red hair, tugging occasionally, although she hadn’t really meant to, it seemed to spur both of them on. This was exactly what she wanted and clearly Nicole wanted it too.  
“Fuck it!” Nicole exclaimed breathlessly between caresses of Waverly’s tongue. She would deal with the consequences later, right now she had one thing on her mind and that was ripping a Blue Devils top off her beautiful girlfriend. 

“Not it…me!” Waverly replied just as out of breath as her partner. They stumbled awkwardly towards to stairs. They had learned these moments best be somewhere private while at the Homestead, not because it was any less likely someone would interrupt but that at least they could say they tried to have this time all to themselves. Waverly went backwards knowing the layout of the house better than Nicole but still somehow bumped into a wall her mind focused on much more important things than the dimensions of her home. The pair laughed it off and split apart just long enough to traverse the stairs before reconnecting at the top. Waverly’s hands were making quick work of the officers belt, it had barely hit the ground before Nicole’s shirt was also nearly undone. Nicole winced as her walkie slammed down, the Purgatory Sherriff’s Department was ridiculously underfunded and she would no doubt have to foot the bill if it was broken. She then rolled her eyes at her inner dialogue, how could she be thinking about funding at a time like this when Miss Earp’s tongue was literally coaxing her top lip to come closer. Painfully aware that their lips would have to part before Waverly’s top could be removed, Nicole held off for just a few seconds. Enjoying the sensation of being undressed when literally five minutes before she was about to head out for another day on the job. 

“I should remember that no panties gets this reaction from you in future, Officer Haught.” Waverly spoke confidently when their mouths had eventually split for more than a breath. She was pleased with putting herself out there and she was even happier with the result. Nicole scoffed as she began to remove the brunette’s top but she knew how right Waverly was. Truthfully she was probably going to get what she wanted from the moment Nicole had seen this outfit even if she had worn something underneath the exquisitely tight skirt. Who could resist such sexy confidence? 

All that was left covered was both lovers lower halves and Waverly wanted to swiftly see to that, she thrust Nicole onto her bed and began peeling off her khakis and underwear but not before complementing how fantastic she looked in them.

“Definitely better with them off though.” She winked and climbed onto her lover, resting herself on Nicole’s bare thighs. She leaned forward putting her hands on either side of the redheads face and placed her mouth on Nicole’s neck. She trailed her tongue down her chest slowly and deliberately to find one very hard nipple and placed it gently between her teeth. Hands reached up beneath her skirt and satisfied sighs came from the women underneath her. Waverly started making moves to remove her last piece of clothing but Nicole protested. 

“Leave it on…?” Nicole bit down on her lower lip, singular eyebrow raised as Waverly looked up and nodded in agreement. In a second their positions had been flipped, Nicole was very good at that and Waverly didn’t always realise how it had happened. Before she knew it the red head was on top, one hands brushing back Waverly’s locks as their mouths connected and the other hand inching it’s way past the skirt towards what Nicole could only hope was a very wet Waverly. Their uncovered skin on top of one another was a relatively new thing, they had only been fully intimate a handful of times. Not because either of them did not want it but the timing was always so off. Now that it had happened though, neither of them could contain themselves when they had the opportunity and Nicole absolutely adored making this girl feel good. 

Nicole’s fingers gently massaged Waverly’s sensitive spot as her breathing became deeper and Nicole found the perfect rhythm to send her on the way to ecstasy. Nicole’s lips left Waverly’s as she decided a better use for them. Hungrily moving down the brunette’s body, past her skirt and into her pool of moisture. There was nothing more satisfying for Nicole than making a women feel pleasure but no one more so than Waverly Earp  
.  
“Baby…” It came out almost a whisper because Waverly was so damn ready to come already. It had been building since the moment she woke up to a face full of wavy red hair and the sweet sound of Nicole still fast asleep, snoring softly. Champ snored but it was so rough and scratchy that Waverly had a pair of earplugs hidden underneath her pillow so she could escape it. Her girlfriends snoring made her chest flutter simply because she didn’t hate it and she knew what that meant, she had fallen for Nicole and hard. Her original plan had been to initiate an early morning tussle but the second Nicole woke up she was worrying about the work day ahead of her and it didn’t totally kill Waverly’s mood but did make her feel like there was no point in trying to get Nicole’s mind onto something else entirely. Clearly she was wrong. 

Nicole pulled back, she could tell how close Waverly was and she wanted both of them to savour this moment especially since she was already late for work...may as well milk it for all it’s worth. 

“Oh no baby, don’t stop!” Waverly protested, “I want you…” Before she could finish her sentence Nicole had obliged and Waverly’s mouth could do nothing but hang open in anticipation for the impending fireworks. Her breathing became ragged and Nicole did not let up, Waverly wanted this and she was going to damn well get what she wanted.  
Waverly spread her fingers through Nicole’s hair and grabbed on to keep herself from floating off the bed as the pleasure took over her entire body. Her back arched upward and she stifled a loud moan before allowing herself to just let it all out. Nicole smiled uncontrollably at the sounds of satisfaction that she was ecstatic to be responsible for. 

“God…why can’t we just stay here doing this forever?!” Waverly laughed as Nicole moved in to snuggle up to her. Waverly placed kisses on the smiling woman, starting on her shoulder the moving slowly up to her lips still coated in Waverly’s essence. 

“Well baby, both of us would die of starvation for one!” Nicole chuckled as she felt Waverly’s playful pout press against her cheek. “But if I could survive just on you I absolutely would!” Nicole’s voice lowered puling Waverly’s lips towards hers with a finger under her chin, she was deadly serious. The pair placed their foreheads together with a smile, Waverly pulled her bottom lip in-between her teeth as another more mischievous smile overcame her lips. She repositioned herself so that her thigh was in-between Nicole, the instant slick of moisture that coated Waverly spurring her on. Waverly had quickly learned exactly what Nicole liked and she wanted to gift it to her. Nicole’s grip tightened around Waverly’s body, closing her eyes, the pleasure at Waverly’s touch mounting with each roll of hips. Waverly thought about closing her eyes as well, experiencing this moment just by scent and touch alone, but she loved watching Nicole feel satisfaction. Nicole was all flickering eyes behind closed lids and quivering lips letting the occasional moan escape. Waverly thought she looked amazing all the time but this right here, was when Nicole Haught looked best. 

Their bliss was rudely interrupted by a soft knock on the door. 

“Uh, Officer Haught…” Wynonna’s voice came through the door. “Your walkie is making noises, I think your ass is late for work!” Thankfully Wynonna had taken the smart option for once and didn’t just burst into Waverly’s room, it would not be a sight she would soon forget. Nothing left to the imagination. 

In fact, Wynonna’s imagination had very little work to do after seeing the trail of clothes leading into her baby sister’s room and hearing said baby sisters girlfriends pleasure filled moans as she had made her way up the stairs. 

“Crap.” Nicole’s eye sprung open as she sighed and tried to move but Waverly just pulled her closer, Nicole wasn’t finished yet and Waverly couldn’t let her leave like that. “Thank you…Wynonna!” She managed to get the words out in-between Waverly’s persistence. 

“Not yet!” Waverly pleaded, she was not about to let her girlfriend leave without putting up some resistance. Nicole moved her hand down to Waverly’s thigh with sad eyes and the movements stopped. 

“Waves I have to go, this was… _great_ but you know I have to!” Nicole gently pressed her lips to Waverly’s forehead as the brunette nodded defeated. “Come by later, ok?” Nicole spoke as she was released from Waverly’s embrace and started putting on the pieces of her uniform that were on their side of Waverly’s door, she prayed Wynonna would know not to hang around on the other side or else getting the rest was going to be awkward. 

“Of course.” Waverly sprawled out on the bed and maneuvered a pillow underneath her head, “And after that we can finish what we started!” She sent a wink Nicole’s way and all over again the Officer did not want to leave but now being closer to the door she could hear Nedley over her walkie wondering where in the hell she was. One last kiss for her baby and she was gone, putting the rest of her clothing on as she rushed down the stairs. 

Wynonna was sat down stairs, polishing Peace Maker.  
“Officer!” She gave Nicole an exaggerated salute using the barrel of the gun.  
“Hey…bye!” Nicole waved as she finished doing up her shirt buttons and made her way to the door. She tried not to keep Wynonna’s gaze for too long, bumping into her after being with Waverly would never stop being a little awkward for her but she would put up with all the awkwardness in the world to have mornings like than even if it did end a little prematurely for Nicole. 

It was going to be a long day.

**Author's Note:**

> My 2nd work on here, really enjoying writing again after so long so if anyone has any prompts or suggestions I am open to that!


End file.
